Timmy's job at the daycare
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: Sequel to Timmy's new job, Timmy and Vicky have gotten together, and he takes an interesting job where he meets colorful characters, challenges, and conflicts to overcome! please review!:3
1. Chapter 1

Vicky was in her kitchen casually eating a bowl of ice cream. She was just letting the delicious taste of the frozen treat run over her tongue, and she sat with a blissful look on her face. It seemed nothing could shake her from her happy demeanor as she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her greedy mouth.

That is of course, until her phone went off.

She let a frown rip across her face. She swallowed down her ice cream and reluctantly put the spoon back in the bowl. Pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, she mulled over the text on the screen.

After several seconds of reading, she let a foul curse erupt from her mouth. Timmy, her boyfriend, heard it from the living room and came running in.

He had been trying to beat a particularly difficult level of crash nebula four when he heard her curse reach his ears. Though he knew his rather ferocious girlfriend tended to curse a lot, he still found that he should check on her. He was kind that way.

When he went into the kitchen and saw her fuming at her own phone.

"Vicky? What's wrong?"

When she saw him her angry look softened a bit. Though she was never really very nice to anyone, Timmy luckily got special treatment.

"It's just my stupid boss. He wants me to recommend someone for a job at the daycare I work at." she said haughtily blowing a strand of red hair off her face.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at her and placed his hands on his hips. It certainly didn't sound like the hardest thing in the world to do. Why was she making such a big deal of it?

"What's so bad about him asking you to recommend someone?"

Vicky chuckled darkly and tickled him under the chin playfully.

"I haven't exactly got many friends, have I twerp?"

Timmy was slightly frustrated by her teasing, especially with her annoying nickname for him, but she did have a point. Apart from him she didn't have any friends at all. It was the same for him.

Though she hadn't asked him to, Timmy began mentally finding a solution to the problem. It was something he often did when Vicky's stubbornness got in the way of judgment. In a partnership kind of way, she was the brawn and he was the brains.

And on a subconscious level, Timmy was always striving to impress Vicky in one way or another. He knew that her pride would not allow her to praise him, but he still tried nonetheless.

Vicky was well aware of Timmy's efforts to find answers to her problems, and she found it kind of cute. Sure, sometimes it was a bit annoying how he was always trying to make her proud, but she could see that it was because he really admired her. Timmy always seemed to want to meet her expectations, but the truth was that he had exceeded them long ago. If anything, Vicky was the one who admired _him_.

Of course, she would never tell him that or she would never hear the end of it.

Timmy, always the quick one, found the solution in a matter of moments. A little smile tugged at his lips and his eyes lit up in a way that made Vicky find him so boyishly endearing.

"I know, why don't you recommend me?" he said.

Vicky pondered this for a moment. Working with Timmy?

It certainly didn't sound like the worst thing in the world. It might even be kind of fun.

But was he really ready for all those kids? They could be pretty brutal if you didn't know how to handle them. Vicky remembered her first day on the job, when all the little shits had banded together to try and intimidate her.

Hehehe... they had learned not to mess with her the hard way. She still got a warm, fuzzy feeling when she remembered their screams of pain.

Suffice to say, they soon knew who was the boss.

But Timmy? The kids would eat him alive. He was too... cute.

Which was a word that Vicky seldom used, but it was the only word that came to mind when she thought of Timmy. He was kind of short, and not muscular at all. He had smooth, flawless skin and a rather girlish figure. His tiny, delicate face was framed by his longish brown hair. He still wore that pink hat to make his appearance all the more adorable.

Vicky could understand people wanting to eat him, she felt the exact same way.

But looking at his determined face, she could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer. She kind of missed the old days where Timmy followed her orders without any word of defiance. It felt pretty awesome to be in control.

But that was then, and this was now. Timmy had grown a bit rebellious when they started going out, and that couldn't be helped. It also couldn't be helped that she simply couldn't say no to that cute little face.

"Alright, twerp. I'll tell my boss about you." she said giving him a small smile and picking up her phone.

Timmy smiled as well. He had almost thought that she would say no to him. He really wanted another job and one with Vicky in it sounded fantastic.

He had never exactly worked with kids before, except for poof. But did poof really count? He was a fairy after all.

Oh, well. How hard could it possibly be?

0000000000000000000

Timmy and Vicky got out of Vicky's car.

In front of them was the daycare. After Vicky had told her boss about Timmy, he had told her to bring Timmy in the next day. And here they were.

The building was everything Timmy had thought it would be. It was big, colorfully painted, and had a playground next to it. The walls had murals of children hand in hand, rainbows, and flowers. It looked like a hippy had done fifty hits of acid and then vomited all over the building.

Every time Vicky saw the building, it made her want to throw up. The pictures portrayed things like, peace, brotherhood, and sanity. Humanity was nothing like that.

She had briefly considered making the children paint pictures of guns and fire over it, but that might get her in trouble. So whenever she went into the daycare she tried to avoid looking at them. Taking Timmy by the hand, she led him inside.

The first thing Timmy noticed was the bars.

Everywhere he looked, there were bars. On the windows, on the doors, on the air vents, everything. Thinking back, he realized that the playground was surrounded by a fence and barbed wire. What kind of daycare was this?

"Psst- Vicky!" he whispered as they walked down the hallway, "Why is there such tight security here?"

She leaned in close to him and whispered back.

"Sometimes the convicts try to escape or mutiny."

Timmy stared at her in shock as she told him this without blinking. Escape? Mutiny?

"what exactly do you mean, convicts?"

"sorry, I meant kids."

Timmy didn't know what to say to that, so he just let her guide him towards what he could only assume was the boss's office. He didn't see any other employees around.

When they arrived at the door, Vicky released his hand and knocked. Timmy read the name plate bolted to the door.

Mister Charles T. Hollow.

That was certainly an odd name. He was curious as to who the name belonged to.

A quiet "come in" came from inside and Vicky gave him an encouraging look before pushing open the door. She led him into a large office with bookshelves against every wall and a lush red carpet. At the farthest wall of the room there was a large window that had black curtains drawn across it, shrouding the whole room in a semi darkness.

And in front of that window, there was a large desk. The man who sat there sent a chill through Timmy's body.

Even while he was sitting, he was extremely tall. His looked very thin and gaunt, with pale skin stretched across his sharp face and bony fingers. He had horrible gray teeth and small black eyes. Several tufts of white hair hung around his ears, with none on his head. A very thin pair of spectacles hung around his neck. He was wearing a black collar shirt with a gray vest, and a dull white tie to complete it.

He looked to be the equivalent of a zombie or a ghost, as he sat there writing with... a feather quill?

That was weird. But he didn't have time to think about it because scrooge looked up and caught sight of the two of them. His dull black eyes glanced over Vicky and landed on him. He seemed to analyze him carefully and smiled creepily.

"I take it you must be Timmy. Please, have a seat. Vicky, you may go." he said as a bit of dust blew out of his cobweb ridden mouth.

"whatever." she said as she shrugged and left the room. She was kind of worried about Timmy, but any sane person would want to get out of that room as soon as possible.

Timmy watched her leave and turned back to the old man, who was still grinning.

"You and that Vicky girl seem rather close. Are the two of you, how do you young people say, a funky fresh item, or babes, or totally tight, and whatnot?" mister Hollow said.

Timmy had no idea what the old coot was talking about. It must be what he thought the current generation of teens were saying. It was hopelessly off, but Timmy could pretty much figure out what it meant.

"Um, no sir. Me and Vicky are just friends." he said slowly to the old man. He and Vicky were used to telling people that they were just friends, or brother and sister. They feared that people wouldn't understand their relationship. After all, Vicky was much older than Timmy. If Timmy's parents found out about them, they might not let Timmy see her again, or even call the police on Vicky.

"Good." mister Hollow said. "I don't allow employee relationships anyway. I like to keep it strictly business around here. No hanky panky allowed, young man."

Timmy flinched. Hanky panky? This old man seriously needed to update his form of speech.

Mister Hollow pulled a sheet of paper out of thin air and gently placed his spectacles on the base of his nose.

"Now, lets see Turner. I have a list of reasons from miss Vicky as to why I should hire you."

He narrowed his eyes at the paper and began reading.

"It says here that you once completed a marathon in five minutes."

"Yep."

"You can read and write in thirteen different languages?"

"Yes."

"You once worked for the president."

"Uh-huh."

"You helped birth a polar bear."

"That's right."

"You've been to the moon."

"Yeah."

"And... you can resurrect the dead."

"yes."

Mister Hollow took off his glasses and placed the paper on the table.

"Well, mister Turner, I can't seem to find anything wrong with these credentials. You're hired."

Heh. Stupid old man.

He and Timmy shook hands and Timmy was given a key. Glancing down at it, he wondered what it was for. Mister Hollow answered that question for him.

"This key opens all the doors in the building except for mine. You may need it to lock up if you're the last one to leave." he said as he went back to writing with his feather quill.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said. "You'll be looking after the children in room nine-one-one. You can get started immediately."

Timmy assumed that was his cue to leave and slipped the key into his pocket. He turned away from the old man and quickly got himself out of that creepy office. He looked back at the door and shivered, hoping that he wouldn't have to go back there any time soon.

Turning back to the hallway, he began walking and checking the numbers on the doors. The hallway was shrouded in flickering light because the florescent lights seemed broken. The lockers were dented and rusty, and several of them were hanging off the hinges. One of the garbage cans shook slightly.

Timmy hoped that he was just nervous because of his new job, and not the thing that looked like a tentacle that came out of one of the water fountains.

Finally arriving at the correct door, Timmy stopped and took a deep breath. Whatever may await himself inside, he convinced himself he was ready for it. After all, Vicky had thought he could do it. He would do anything before disappointing her, so he pushed open the door.

With his chest out, he walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Words failed Timmy as he surveyed the room before him.

There were about twenty kids spread throughout the room. Some boys, some girls. They all stared at Timmy as he stared back at them.

All around the him there was complete chaos. Desks had been flipped over, bins had been overturned, and paint had been thrown against the walls. There were several fires. There was even a pale kid in the corner, who was muttering to himself and gnawing on a bone. Timmy couldn't tell if the bone was animal or human. He wondered the same for the kid.

He looked over to the blackboard, which was completely covered in spitballs.

He looked at the hamster cage, which had several dead hamsters in it.

And finally, he looked at the ceiling fan, which had a noose tied to it and a dummy hanging on it. On closer inspection Timmy realized that the word "Hollow" was painted on the dummy's stomach.

His jaw dropped as he looked back at the kids, who had freezed all of their activities. As they stood in a face off Timmy felt himself shiver.

The children themselves were all shapes and sizes. The majority of them were short, but several were pretty tall. About half the kids were extremely fat. The other half were either skinny or pudgy.

The one thing that stood out to him was that they all had bored, snobbish looks on their faces. Every time one of them looked at something they gave it a look of distaste.

He also noticed that they all wore expensive looking clothes. He recognized several brands that he could not afford even if he saved up for a month. He knew this because he had gone to a luxurious department store a couple months ago to buy something for Vicky. The prices on socks alone had nearly given him a heart attack.

After neither group made a move for a solid minute, the kids began cautiously approaching him. Timmy felt slightly intimidated by the massive hoard of children. They were like a pride of lions approaching a gazelle.

He began to back against the door as the kids began muttering various things that he heard loud and clear.

"Who is he?"

"A newbie, perhaps?"

"Nah, he's too old to be a newbie. Still pretty short, though."

They were wondering who he was. Timmy was almost afraid to speak up, as if these kids had some sort of power over him. They all seemed to be glaring at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the room.

He didn't want to admit it, but these kids were pretty scary.

Timmy figured That he should man up and establish himself. Why was he letting these little kids scare him, anyway? He bravely took a step forward and addressed the kids.

"Um... hi. I'm Timmy, your new..."

What exactly did he call himself? No one had really told him what his title would be. Teacher? Counselor? Warden?

He decided to play it safe.

"... supervisor."

The kids murmured amongst themselves. Timmy didn't really know what else to do so he just stood there and waited for them to say something. Eventually the crowd separated to let a kid come through.

Of all the kids there, he was probably the ugliest, fattest, most snobbish, and most expensively dressed one. He walked with an air of smugness that simply radiated off his fat form. He had a pig-like face and blond hair combed back on his head. He walked up to Timmy and let a smirk appear on his obese face.

All the children in the room looked excited for whatever he had to say.

The kid looked Timmy up and down. He took in Timmy's clothes and nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Hmph, I see you do your shopping at the charity bin." he said loudly.

The kids behind him began laughing and he folded his arms, still having that smirk on his face. Timmy was surprised by the sudden insult, and one of his eyebrows raised.

Were these kids rich or something? That might explain why they were dressed so expensively and why this kid was making fun of his attire.

Timmy's eyes widened as the kid suddenly held up his hand and the laughter immediately stopped.

So that's how it was around the daycare. This guy was the alpha and all the others were his subordinates. It was just like when Timmy was in middle school.

In fact, this kid was like a short, fat, ugly version of Trixie Tang. Some things really did never change.

"Listen, you shouldn't be making fun of people like that." Timmy said to the fat kid.

He chuckled like Timmy had told a stupid joke and his followers obediently chuckled with him. After a little while he held up his hand for silence.

"Actually, you pink hatted peasant, I think I'll do whatever I want."

Timmy flinched at the second insult. This kid was seriously starting to get on his nerves, but he was curious as to why he thought he was so great. He decided to bite.

"And why is that?"

The fat kid smiled like he had been expecting Timmy's question. Timmy could tell that his next line was well rehearsed and had been said many times.

"Because I'm Quincy Adambale." he stated proudly.

Timmy raised his other eyebrow.

"And?"

The smirk melted off of Quincy's face. It was apparent by the look on his and his subordinates' faces that they had not received a response like Timmy's before.

Quincy got an angry look and his lip curled into a sneer.

"What do you mean, 'and'? Don't you recognize my last name?"

"Am I supposed to?"

Quincy was getting angrier by the second. His followers began getting nervous.

"Of course you're supposed to, _idiot_! My father owns the largest stock company in all of dimsdale, Adambale enterprises! Don't you recognize my name?"

"I don't really pay attention to stock."

Quincy looked at Timmy with pure loathing, but tried to calm down. After he pulled himself together he let the familiar smirk form on his face.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I'm the richest person in this daycare, so I can do whatever I want. And no one can say anything about it!"

So that was why Quincy was so popular. He had the most money.

Figured.

This kid seriously needed to learn some manners. He had obviously had everything in life served to him on a silver platter, and no one had ever said no to him. He really hated spoiled brats like Quincy.

He began walking towards Quincy.

"Listen, Quincy. You should learn to show some respect-"

He would have continued speaking, but when he got within two feet of Quincy, the fat boy pulled a little remote out of his pocket, typed something, then pressed a red button. About five large men in black suits and sunglasses came out of nowhere and tackled Timmy to the ground. The wind was knocked from his lungs and he passed out for several seconds.

When he came to, he looked up at Quincy, who was looking down at him and chuckling.

"How do you like them?" he said addressing the men standing behind him. "they're my father's personal guards, and whenever I type in a command and press this button they come running to defend me."

He showed Timmy a little screen on the remote, which had the words _attack the pink hatted boy_

scrawled across it. Timmy tried to get up, but found that the guards had tied him up.

Timmy strained against the ropes as Quincy commanded his cronies to laugh with him. Timmy desperately began to thrash wildly to escape his bonds, but the children just kept laughing evilly. Quincy had evidently done something like this before and they knew escape was impossible.

Quincy smugly began circling his tied up form like a hyena.

"Now, do you understand why you shouldn't cross me? I always win, no matter what." he said smiling snobbishly at Timmy.

Timmy wanted to retort something, but he felt deflated. There was nothing he could do to fight back.

A bell sounded somewhere and Quincy turned around to address his subordinates.

"Alright, let's all go to lunch. I think we can leave the pink peasant here so he'll remember who's in charge."

He smiled evilly at Timmy one more time and began leading the group out the door. Before he left he turned to one of the kids who was behind him.

"Jeffrey, grab Bartholomew before you leave."

The kid supposedly named Jeffrey paled and he began to sweat.

"C'mon, boss, why do I have to go get him?" he said pointing at the kid gnawing on the bone in the corner. "The last time I disturbed him I lost one of my fingers!"

He held up one of his hands to show that he was indeed missing his left index finger, but Quincy's eyes flashed and he snarled angrily at Jeffrey.

"Well, you still have nine more don't you? Now go and get him, you idiot!"

Quincy gave Timmy one last smirk, then strode out of the room with his nose in the air, the children following close behind.

Jeffrey gulped nervously and pulled a leash out of his pocket. As the rest of the kids left he cautiously approached the weird kid. Timmy watched with a pang of sympathy as he neared the bone chewing kid, carefully trying to attach the leash to his neck without him noticing.

Timmy and Jeffrey tensed when the boy's head snapped around and he growled at Jeffrey. Jeffrey screamed and ran out of the room with the weird boy right on his heels, barking loudly.

And just like that, Timmy was alone. He experimentally strained against his bonds, but they didn't budge. But then again, even if the broke, what would he do? What could he do?

He was disgusted with himself. He hadn't even had the chance to fight Quincy before the little snot had called his daddy's guards to protect him.

It was just like middle school, when he was beaten down by the rich kids and treated like garbage. He hadn't done anything about it. He had admired those stuck up jerks and wanted to be like them.

But he had made a promise to stop following people like that, hadn't he?

He had sworn to himself that he would give up on Trixie. In the end, his promise made it so that he got his job as Vicky's apartment cleaner. That had been one of the best decisions of his life, because he and Vicky were a couple now.

What would Vicky think about all this?

No doubt she would laugh at how helpless he was. She would tell him that he shouldn't have taken the job. Then she would probably take charge and teach Quincy a lesson, acting like Timmy's knight in shining armor.

But that wasn't what Timmy wanted. He didn't want to be the damsel in distress. He wanted Vicky's respect.

She was stronger, taller, and more attractive than he was. Compared to her, he was totally inadequate. If he kept acting like a weak person who needed to be saved, she might realize just how much he didn't deserve her.

If he didn't impress her one way or another, then she'd definitely leave him for someone else.

Well, that settled it. If he was going to earn her respect, he would have to earn the respect of the kids first. When Vicky saw that he could control these little brats, she would be in awe.

But before that happened, he needed to get out of his bonds.

00000000000000000000

Vicky was taking a light nap when she heard the lunch bell ring. She suddenly awoke and stretched, yawning at the same time. She carefully sat up and turned to speak to the classroom before her.

"Listen up, you little insects. It may be lunch time, but not a single one of you is eating until every one of those grains is counted."

Vicky was talking about the massive pile of sand in the middle of the room. She had dumped it there so that the kids would have to pick out grain after grain and count them individually.

Why? Because it simply amused her.

The children were all sitting around the pile, picking up the sand particles and tallying them on pads of paper, then dropping them in their own little piles.

Some of them were crying. Others just stared ahead with empty looks. The one thing that motivated them was the thought that they would get to eat after they finished. Little did they know that Vicky had already eaten all of their lunches.

Oh, how she loved her job.

Vicky tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and wondered how Timmy was doing. She had heard from old man Hollow that he had been assigned to room nine-one-one.

Ugh, those kids were the worst. They were the most elite in the daycare. All of their parents were rich business owners, capitalists, and playboys.

You'd think kids like that would be educated on the finer points of manners, but they were all just snobs.

Still, those snobs could be pretty vicious.

She hoped that Timmy was alright. If any one of those little shits had done something to her twerp she would have their heads. Nobody messed with him except for her.

She figured that she would go out of her mind if she didn't check on him, so she decided to pay him a visit.

Getting out of the chair she had been resting in, she cracked her back.

"Alright,I'm going out for a bit. If any one of you stops counting or leaves this room, I will know. And I will kill you." she said threateningly.

The children collectively shuddered and Vicky smiled to herself. Of course she wouldn't know if one of them stopped or left, but they didn't need to know that. They were too afraid to question her anyway.

With a satisfied nod, she turned around and left the room.

As she was walking down the hallway, she heard a sound coming from one of the lockers. Walking over to it, she opened the door to find a nerdy looking kid inside.

"Oh, thank you! I've been in here for so long unable to get out. Pray tell me, what year is it-"

Vicky just smiled and slammed the door in his face mid sentence. As she walked away the banging from inside started up again.

Making her way down to room nine-one-one, she found that she could hear odd sounds coming from inside. Her curiosity piqued, she opened the door.

Timmy halted in his struggle to free himself to look at the person who suddenly came into the room. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Vicky." he said surprised.

Vicky just looked at him on the floor. Seeing him there, tied up, he looked so... helpless. Like a lamb in front of a wolf. Her cheeks began to darken as she imagined all the things she could do to him in this situation.

Many naughty thoughts swam through her mind.

Timmy wondered what she was doing, just staring at him and blushing.

"Um... Vicky?"

His words called her back to reality and she shook her head to get rid of all her fantasies. She ran over to him and began pulling at his ropes.

"twerp, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" she said angrily. She tore at his ropes and began pulling them off. "When I find whoever messed with my twerp, I'm gonna-"

"Vicky." he interrupted. "You don't have to go after anyone. I have it under control."

Vicky scoffed at his determined look and rolled her eyes.

"Being tied up on the floor doesn't exactly look like you have things under control, twerp."

Well, she did have a point. But Timmy was still determined to handle his own problems. He pulled the last of the rope off and stood up with Vicky.

"Really, Vicky. Everything is fine." he said confidently. "I swear."

She wasn't buying it, but Timmy wasn't budging. She figured that Timmy had his reasons for standing up to her, so she decided to just drop it.

"If you say so, twerp."

She was still kind of worried about him, but she supposed that she couldn't always come to his rescue on this job.

Speaking of the job, she realized that there was somewhere she should show him.

Without warning, she took him by the hand and led him out into the hallway. Timmy jogged to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Vicky? Where are we going?"

"To the lounge."

"What's the lounge?"

"It's the room where us employees hang out during lunch. I figured I'd take you there to meet some of the other coworkers."

"Oh."

Timmy hadn't really thought about the other supervisors in this place. Maybe they were nice. Then again, if they were all like Vicky he was probably in for an awful meeting.

Timmy didn't say another word and they both continued down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky led Timmy to a door .

Turning to him, she winked and gave him a little kiss. Timmy wondered what the wink was for when she suddenly pulled her foot back and kicked the door open.

Timmy heard several screams inside. Various people began saying things all at once.

"Oh dear lord, it's her!"

"Spend your final moments with loved ones!"

Vicky stomped her way in and he followed close behind. Hearing all the screams irritated her and she growled menacingly.

"Shut up!" Vicky shouted over everyone. There was instant silence.

Timmy peeked around Vicky's back to look around. He saw several teens and young adults staring at Vicky in fear. He stayed behind her and surveyed the room. It was pretty big, with several couches and chairs spread throughout. In one of the corners there was a vending machine. In another corner there was a video game system.

It was clear that Vicky held a significant bit of power in this place. They all seemed to shrink away in fear of her.

Vicky cleared her throat to get attention.

"Listen up, you guys. This is Timmy, starting today he's working here in room nine-one-one."

Vicky pushed him and he stumbled forward. Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to him and he waved nervously. Nobody waved back.

They all just looked at him sadly, like it was a funeral and he was the deceased. In truth they were all thinking that making introductions with Timmy was pointless. They knew that he wouldn't be around for very long anyway.

Nobody ever lasted a full day looking after room nine-one-one. They always quit or went insane.

Timmy just stood awkwardly as everyone lost interest in him and went back to whatever they were doing. Vicky looked a bit angry that everyone was ignoring him and prepared to raise her voice again.

Before she could, a short looking girl made her way up to Timmy.

She was very small and shy, a real cutie. Her long brown hair fell over her eyes and she was constantly fiddling with her hands. She very bashfully stood in front of Timmy and held out a shaking hand to him. Her eyes kept straying over to Vicky, and it was obvious that she was terrified of her. However, she did not run away.

"H-hello, T-Timmy... my name is K-Kimmy. Welcome to the daycare." she said nervously. She turned to Vicky and quickly nodded her head. "A-and hello, V-Vicky."

Vicky just gave a grunt of acknowledgment and Kimmy gulped.

Timmy was sure that this girl was trying her hardest not to bolt. The absolutely searing look that Vicky was giving her wasn't helping either. He had to admire her bravery in the face of a dangerous lion, also known as his girlfriend.

She gave a small _eep _when he reached out and grasped her hand. He shook gently and released her hand, not wanting to risk the chance of Vicky getting jealous.

"Nice to meet you, Kimmy. And don't worry about Vicky eating you, she prefers large meals." he said poking Vicky teasingly.

Vicky growled angrily at him. She had a reputation around the daycare, and he wasn't helping.

Kimmy looked a bit more relaxed, but still kept her distance from Vicky.

"S-so Timmy, are you and Vicky friends?" she asked curiously.

Though no one else in the lounge had asked it, it was the question on everybody's mind. Why was Vicky being so nice to the new employee?

Timmy looked at Vicky out of the corner of his eye. She was looking right back at him.

He got the message. They didn't know who to trust in this place so they couldn't reveal their true relationship. Everyone in the room subconsciously leaned in to hear his answer.

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

A silent gasp went through the crowd. So even the demon Vicky could make friends, who'd a thunk it?

Kimmy also looked surprised to hear that the scariest person she had ever met was friends with a cute, short, pink hatted guy. She, along with everyone else, looked at Timmy in awe.

Timmy just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Vicky looked indifferent to everybody's stares and let a puff of air escape her nose.

Kimmy decided to dismiss it as an unnatural phenomenon. Then she remembered Timmy's predicament and give him a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry about the room you were assigned, Timmy." she said sadly.

He was pretty sorry about it too, but he wanted to find out about what the deal was with those kids.

"Are the kids in my room different from the ones in the rest of the daycare?" he asked.

"They are." Vicky answered for him, folding her arms. "Those little slimes are the richest kids in the daycare. Their parents get sick of puttin' up with their shit and drop 'em here, so _we_ can deal with 'em."

Timmy turned to Kimmy, who confirmed this by nodding her head.

"Um, yes. The children in room nine-one-one are rather unpleasant as Vicky so..." she said glancing anxiously at Vicky, "... _Eloquently_ told you. Every employee dreads being assigned to that room."

Vicky snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _please_. Give me five minutes in that room and I'd have every one of those snobs shining shoes and doing jumping-jacks."

Timmy did not doubt that she could, but it was his personal goal to earn the respect of Quincy and his gang. He wasn't going to let Vicky solve his problems for him.

"I think I'll be alright. I might even get those kids to admire me." he said confidently.

Vicky and Kimmy did not look very hopeful. They had both seen countless people being dragged from that room either crying or laughing insanely.

Vicky was about to say something else when two hands suddenly enveloped over her eyes. She looked shocked and confused until a voice came from behind her.

"Guess who?"

Her face quickly became dark. She snarled and snapped her elbow backwards into the stomach of the unknown person.

The guy hit the floor while emitting the sound of balloon releasing air. Kimmy's hands went over her mouth and she gave out an "Oh my" as the man clutched his stomach and coughed up a bit of blood. Timmy just looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

He was skinny, very skinny. He had a thin, weird looking face and obviously died black hair with blue and purple highlights. His clothes were all black, black skinny jeans and a black jacket that was too big on him. He was also wearing a blue and white striped scarf and... a beret?

The end result was the appearance of a mime without makeup.

The mystery man struggled to stand up and took deep breaths. He seemingly forgot about his recent assault and smiled, strolling right up to Vicky. He bowed deeply to her and took off his beret.

"Victoria, my dearest blossom, your beauty doth shine like heavens light on this most finest of days!" he said.

Victoria? Blossom?

Was he talking about Vicky? It certainly sounded like it, and this did not sit well with Timmy. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to show it, he was tempted to tell this guy that Vicky was taken.

Still, what an odd way to express affections. If this guy thought he was being romantic towards Vicky, he couldn't be more wrong. Vicky hated that kind of stuff.

Timmy looked at Vicky, who was scowling at the strange talking weirdo.

"It's Vicky, Phil. And I've told you before to never touch me and to go away. In fact, I'll say it again. _Don't touch me_," she said leaning in menacingly, "_And go away_."

Phil ignored her and got on one knee, taking her hand.

"Oh, Victoria, how it pains my beating heart that we must be separated in this establishment because of Hollow's rules. I beg of you, run away with me so that we may be together!" he said in his odd Shakespearean tone.

Instead of answering, Vicky kicked him in the face and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a sickening slam and slid down gurgling incomprehensible words.

Timmy was secretly overjoyed to see Phil take a beating, but he still wanted to know who he was.

"Uh... who is that?" Timmy inquired of Vicky.

Vicky dusted her hands.

"It's this idiot named Phil. For some reason he's got this weird infatuation with me and is always asking me out. He's always giving me dumb lines like 'we were meant to be together' and 'our love is true'. I always have to remind him that I will never, _ever_ go out with him." she groaned.

Timmy was relieved to hear about Vicky's disgust of Phil. Though it was obvious Phil's efforts to woo her were pathetic, he was glad to know that Vicky was totally faithful.

Timmy glanced at Phil's unmoving form and wondered why he had been talking like a bad poet. He also wondered if the stuff coming out of his ear was blood.

"Why exactly was he talking like that?" he said. Kimmy answered that one for him.

"Phil is really into theater. He says that adopting Shakespearean speech into everyday life is good method acting." she said quietly.

"Indeed it is!" Phil's voice suddenly shouted. Somehow he hadn't broken his spine from being thrown into the wall and was standing next to Timmy with blood running down his forehead. "In my opinion, the speech of olden times is under appreciated. That's why I am on a crusade to bring it back!"

"Who's with me?!" he shouted as he turned to address the crowd of teens.

"Shaddup!" someone yelled throwing a tomato at his face.

He turned back around to Timmy, Vicky, and Kimmy. Pulling the squished tomato off his face, he began munching on it slowly. He finally looked at Timmy and took him in.

"And who might you be, dear fellow?" he said with a mouth full of tomato.

Timmy was somewhat put-off by his strange behavior and actions towards Vicky, but he wasn't going to be rude. He shook Phil's hand.

"I'm Timmy. I just started working here."

"Delighted. I am Philip Macedemius Francis Wolfric Amadeus Grant the third. May I express my utter enjoyment at the prospect of many a wonderful hour in which we can spend together in this establishment."

Timmy could tell that his talking was going to get really annoying.

A joyful look appeared on Phil's face and he turned to gesture to Vicky.

"Timothy, you probably haven't met the love of my life yet. This is Victoria, the most beautiful woman in all of DimsDale and my future wife." he said extravagantly.

Timmy's eye began to twitch at Phil's colorful description of Vicky. He so badly wanted to grab Vicky and display his relationship by kissing her. Vicky saw his irritation and shared it. A large vein appeared on her head and she prepared to punch Phil. However, before either of them could do anything Kimmy shyly spoke up.

"Oh, they all ready know each other, Phil. They're friends."

The smile melted off of Phil's face.

Friends...? Timothy and _his_ Vicky were... friends? How was this possible?

Vicky had always been a lone maiden. A wandering beauty without companionship! She had pushed away all others so that she could keep only one man in heart. She did not make friends because only one man had such incredible personality and looks that anyone else simply did not match up!

And that man was him, Philip Macedemius Francis Wolfric Amadeus Grant the third!

He narrowed his eyes at Timmy.

So, this mere _boy_ had managed to win the trust of his beloved Victoria? Impressive, no doubt, but he must have used strange powers of temptation to do it. It was obvious that he was trying to make her love him.

Hmph, Timothy may have thought he could win the heart of fair Victoria, but he hadn't bet on Phil's intervention!

Victoria had nothing to worry about, he would definitely save her from this wicked heathen. Then she would surely run away with him!

Timmy would rue the day he crossed Philip!

00000000000000000000

Outside of Phil's ridiculous fantasies, Timmy wondered why he was glowering at him and rubbing his hands together maniacally.

Timmy was about to ask him if he was alright when Phil suddenly thrust his arm out to point at Timmy accusingly.

"Timothy, you may have fooled everyone else, but you haven't fooled me!"

Timmy took a step back and wondered what Phil was up to.

"Phil, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is your obvious advances on my precious Victoria!"

"What? But I-"

"No! There shall nary be any 'butts'! Here, with these teenagers as my witness, I declare you to be my rival! I swear I will defeat you and rescue my darling from your nasty clutches of temptation!"

Vicky growled and Kimmy and shrank away from the fight going on around her.

"Phil, I swear to god..." Vicky rumbled venomously.

Phil pushed his finger against her lips.

"Hush, my dear. I know that you have fallen into Timothy's web of lies and false promises, but I promise I will expose him in humiliation and save you!"

Vicky's eyes narrowed to slits and she grabbed Phil's finger. She used it to spin him into the air and gain momentum, then let go and watched him sail through the air. He hit one of the trashcans and sent garbage flying.

He shakily pushed himself up and began limping out the door. Before he left he turned to Timmy one last time.

"Mark my words, Timothy! You will rue the day you crossed me! YOU'LL RUE IT!" he shouted passionately.

"Shaddup!" someone yelled as they threw a tomato at his retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was in a major writing slump! I liked this story at first but i'm having trouble figuring out where I want it to go. Leave suggestions in the reviews if you have any ideas! **

00000000000000000000

Timmy sweat dropped after Phil left and turned back to Vicky.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Vicky said. "Other than being a delusional idiot he's mostly harmless."

That didn't really reassure him, though. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Quincy, now he had to deal with Phil too.

He wasn't really afraid of Phil, though. Phil was the type of enemy who tied a damsel to a train track and then laughed while twisting his mustache.

All performance and no actual danger.

Still, it was probably going to get annoying with Phil trying to torment him. That was certainly nothing to look forward to.

Another bell began to ring through the halls and everyone in the lounge started getting up. Timmy figured that it meant lunch was over and everybody had to go back to work.

Vicky looked annoyed and groaned.

"Ugh, guess I'd better get back to those little worms. I'll see you later." she said to Timmy.

She really wanted to give him a kiss or an affectionate pinch before she left, but she knew she couldn't. She settled for punching him in the shoulder and walking out of the lounge while flipping the bird to everyone.

Timmy shook his head at Vicky's actions and chuckled a bit. After she left he turned back to Kimmy, who was looking at him in wonder and visibly less nervous now that Vicky was gone.

"Wow, Timmy... It's really amazing that you managed to become friends with Vicky."

She suddenly paled and looked at Timmy anxiously.

"B-but please don't tell her I said that..."

He chuckled again and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I of all people know how difficult she can be to have around. I should know, 'cause I'm her boy-"

He immediately stopped himself, but the word was already partly out of his mouth. He began stuttering as he desperately tried to figure out something else to say. Kimmy looked at him curiously as he began to sweat.

"B-boy, ba... bo, bro- brother! Yes, I am her brother!" he shouted quickly. It was the best he could come up with on short notice, but it kept up the illusion that they weren't a couple. Kimmy looked at him, shocked, as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back.

"B-brother? Really? She's never mentioned you." Kimmy said doubtfully.

"Um... up until a week ago I've been going to a private school in England. Me and Vicky haven't seen each other for years." Timmy stammered, further continuing his lie.

Kimmy raised an eyebrow.

"England? Then why don't you have and English accent?" she questioned further.

Timmy felt the blood continue to drain from his face and couldn't find an excuse. He pretended to look at a watch that wasn't on his wrist and slapped his forehead.

"O-oh gee, would you look at the time? I've got to get back to those kids. Well, it's been great talkingtoyoulet'sneverdoitagainhaveagreatdaybye." he said a mile a minute as he turned tail and sprinted out of the lounge leaving a very confused Kimmy staring at his dust.

00000000000000000000

Timmy sighed as he walked through the hall.

He hadn't planned on making an entire web of lies around him and Vicky, but that was how it had turned out.

Oh well, he figured he would just have to avoid Kimmy for the rest of his time working here.

As he was walking down the hall he noticed something in the middle of his path.

It was what appeared to be a large pile of leaves in the middle of the hallway. In the middle of the leaves there was a plate resting. On the plate there was a single cupcake.

Timmy wondered what it was doing there when he saw a piece of paper hanging from the ceiling on a string. His curiosity fueled, he pulled down the piece of paper and read it.

_ Dear Timothy whoever finds this,_

_ Please enjoy this delicious treat that I have placed here on this unsuspecting pile of leaves! If you want it, all you have to do is walk onto the leaves, grab the cupcake, and enjoy! _

_ Sincerely, __Philip Macedemius Francis Wolfric Amadeus Grant the third__ Anonymous._

Timmy groaned and threw the paper away. It was obviously Phil trying to get him. He wondered how Phil could have thought that he would fall for it.

He made a wide loop around the trap and continued on his way, ready to face Quincy and his hoard of minions once more.

00000000000000000000

From behind a trash can, Phil watched Timmy take the note with bated breath.

It was the moment of truth. The moment when Timothy fell for his trap and took the plunge into his man made trap.

He was quite proud of it. It hadn't been easy to dig a ten foot hole through solid concrete in only six minutes. It just proved that he would go to any lengths to rescue his poor Victoria.

Timothy read the note and he felt himself begin to chuckle at the image of the pink hatted novice falling through the leaves. To his shock and disappointment, Timothy discarded the note and went around the trap.

After he left, Phil came out of his hiding place and threw his beret on the ground angrily. How had he discovered the plot? Phil had been _sure_ that his plan was foolproof.

Well, no matter. He would get the pink demon another time. He would also have to step up his game. Timothy was smarter than he had originally thought.

As he was walking away, a very fat child came down the hallway. The child caught one glimpse of the cupcake and he immediately stopped. His tiny brain began to process that what his small, sunken eyes were staring at was his favorite thing in the whole world; food.

A line of drool began dribbling on his chin and he ran towards the cupcake with his fat arms outstretched. As soon as he hit the leaves his heavy body broke through the grid of sticks supporting the leaves. He screamed loudly as he plummeted to the bottom with the cupcake held in his greedy hands.

A dull thud could be heard as the child met the bottom. Crying sounds could also be heard following it. Eventually the sounds dyed down, until all that could be heard was the faint sound of a cupcake being eaten.

00000000000000000000

Timmy approached room nine-one-one and breathed deeply. He mentally prepared himself for his fateful encounter with Quincy, and hoped that this time he would be able to get through to him.

Pushing open the door, he squared his shoulders and hardened his face.

As he walked inside, he was met with a face full of steam. Waving his hand to clear it away, he was flabbergasted by what he saw.

The floor was all white tiles, with several drains. Spread around the room there were several little things that had hot coals and steam wafting from them. Many kids were relaxing on benches throughout the room in towels. There were also several other rooms that were closed off from the rest of the place by large screens.

He could hear splashing coming from beyond, so he figured that there must be baths there.

But... how was all of this possible? What had happened to the room he had been supervising before?

It looked like a bathhouse!

He was about to question one of the kids when Quincy suddenly came up.

He, like all of the other kids, was wearing a towel. His rolls of fat hung off the sides like a spilling liquid. Timmy had to physically stop himself from vomiting.

Quincy smirked his classic smirk at Timmy.

"Like what I've done with the place?" he said sarcastically.

Timmy was amazed that Quincy was so calm about it. He had actually converted the room into a fully functioning bathhouse, and he didn't even have any worries about it?

"How did you even do this?" was all Timmy could say.

Quincy giggled and waved a finger in front of him.

"It really is amazing what a little bit of money and a quick phone call can do in this day and age." he said amusingly.

Timmy decided to just accept this incredibly unlikely situation and continued on.

"_Why_ did you even do this?" he asked confusedly. Quincy just shrugged.

"I was feeling a bit of stress in my muscles, so I figured I would bring the healing genius of Japan right here to this daycare. I must say, it is certainly one of my greatest ideas. I am feeling great." he said.

Timmy marveled at the perks of being rich. Getting anything you want, whenever you want. Must be nice.

"What if mister Hollow sees?" Timmy questioned.

"He won't." Quincy explained, holding up a cell phone. "I have a look out. If mister hollow comes, I have a team of people on standby that can dismantle this entire place in a matter of seconds." he said smugly.

Timmy had to admit, it was impressive that Quincy could carry out a scheme as grand as this. Still didn't excuse him from being a total ass, though.

"Timmy," Quincy said. "I have something I would like to say to you."

Timmy was confused to see a strange new look on Quincy's face. It looked like... sadness.

Timmy was surprised to see this, he was used to a smug, confident look.

"Timmy, after relaxing in this steam bath, I've thought about what I said and did to you this morning." he said depressingly. "I acted like a real jerk. It's just that I'm always feeling so angry and mean at everyone."

Timmy stared in shock as he continued.

"You know, Timmy, being rich isn't all it's really cracked up to be. You never have any real friends. I guess I just hate everyone because they all act like they like me. I know the truth." he stated bitterly. "They all despise me."

Timmy felt more and more sad as he talked.

"You know, my father may be a rich big shot, but I hardly ever see him. He's always away on business. I think I'm such a jerk to everyone because I just want attention from my dad, but never get it. So I make everyone else pay attention to me." he furiously wiped tears from his eyes and chuckled sadly. "Anyway, I don't want to bore you. What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry Timmy."

Timmy felt his heart go out to him and smiled a bit. He was touched that Quincy realized his mistakes and was trying to redeem himself.

"Apology accepted, Quincy." he said warmly.

Quincy smiled brightly and shook Timmy's hand. The kids in towels all cheered and clapped for the new found friendship.

Quincy's eyes suddenly widened and he pulled Timmy towards one of the closed off rooms.

"Timmy, won't you relax and take a bath? I can guarantee you'll enjoy it." he said joyfully.

Timmy wasn't sure about it, but he didn't want to spoil Quincy's mood be rejecting the offer. He decided to just roll with it.

"Uh, sure Quincy." he said.

Quincy smiled and led him through a small hallway with doors every few feet. Timmy could feel the steam emitting from the rooms and he began to sweat as he pulled on the neck of his shirt. Various splashing and laughing could be heard from inside the rooms and he guessed that some kids were relaxing in the baths.

Quincy led him to a door and ushered him inside. Timmy gazed at the huge tub smack in the middle along with the large assortment of shampoos and soaps on the side. He turned to Quincy with his eyebrows raised.

"This is my personal bath. Please, enjoy yourself." he said leaving and shutting the door. "I'll leave you to it." he finished with a smile on his face.

Timmy drank in the lush bathroom and began to let himself unwind. He stripped and deposited his clothes in a basket hanging on the wall.

Testing the water, he found that the temperature was perfect and sank in. he swam around a bit and then sat relaxing on a built in bench as he let his arms float lazily. He sighed happily as the steam and water worked it's magic and he felt his muscles unwind. He wondered if it was possible for the experience to get any better.

Well, Vicky could be there with him.

The image of Vicky bathing with him sent him into giggles and a stream of blood trickled out his nose.

As the hot water seeped into his pores he felt himself grow drowsy. He struggled to stay awake but the heat was getting to him. Eventually he gave in and let the wonderful bath and fantasies of a naked Vicky carry him away to slumberland.

00000000000000000000

Timmy shook himself from sleep and blearily took in his surroundings. At first he wondered where he was, then remembered. Stretching and yawning, he carefully stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel hanging on a hook.

After drying himself thoroughly, he walked over to the basket where his clothes were.

Looking inside, he felt his blood drain. His clothes were gone.

And even worse, something _else_ had replaced them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. I was on vacation, and forgot my laptop. I know, right? Anyway, here it is! Please remember to review!**

00000000000000000000

Timmy felt his stomach churn as he stared into the basket.

Where his clothes should have been, there was something else. It was still clothes, but not the ones he had previously worn.

It was girl's clothes.

Instead of his pink shirt, there was a pink blouse. His pants had changed to a skirt and leggings. His hat was now a hair band and bow. Instead of his boxer briefs there was a very lacy pair of lingerie. Timmy desperately tore through the basket, hoping that his clothes were underneath.

They weren't.

Timmy wondered what had happened. Was it some sort of mistake? Had someone accidentally taken his clothes? And why had they left theirs?

Perhaps he could call out to them and sort out his conundrum. Hopefully they hadn't left the bathhouse yet.

Timmy carefully trotted over to the bathroom door, wearing absolutely nothing. He cracked open the door a centimeter and called out.

"Um... excuse me? I think someone accidentally took my clothes in place of theirs."

his face flushed with embarrassment. He had no choice but to call out to the entire room because he couldn't leave the bathroom. He braced himself for the giggles that would come from the other kids.

After several seconds, Timmy wondered why no one was saying anything. He hadn't even heard a chuckle.

Timmy, still in his naked glory, took a peek out the bathroom door. To his surprise, the entire classroom was back to it's original form. All that remained was Timmy's personal bathroom.

Another shock was that all the students were gone. Not a single person remained. They must have gone to recess.

Timmy began to sweat as he realized that he had almost no hope of getting his clothes back. He briefly considered calling out to the hallway, but he didn't think think that anyone would be able to hear him. He also couldn't just leave the classroom in his birthday suit.

What could he do? He couldn't just stay in the bathroom all day. Hollow might find him. It would be bad enough to be fired on his first day, but also being naked while it happened would not be good.

As he puzzled, his eyes drifted over to the basket of clothes. An obvious solution flashed through his mind, but he waved it away. There was no way he was doing _that_.

He turned away from the basket and began pacing the bathroom.

For several minutes he tried in vain to find a way out. All the while glancing at the clothes.

After about ten minutes, he stopped his pacing and stared at the basket. He bit his lower lip as he found himself considering.

Perhaps, if he was very careful... and kept to the shadows...

Timmy sighed as he realized that there was no alternative. With his face bright red, he began to put on the lingerie.

00000000000000000000

Timmy peaked around a corner and felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

So far, he hadn't been spotted. There had been several close calls, where he had hidden in lockers and jumped into trash cans to avoid being seen. His heart was racing as he made sure the coast was clear and sprinted through a hallway and dove behind a vending machine.

He was wearing all of the clothes in the basket. The blouse, the skirt, and the racy lingerie. As an afterthought, he had put on the hair band, too. It really sold the girly look. Besides, he would rather be seen as a random girl instead of Timmy Turner.

In fact, unless you knew him, you would probably think he was a cute, petite teen girl. He wondered if that said something about his masculinity.

That aside, he didn't plan on anyone seeing him. He would just find his clothes, put them on, and pretend this whole ordeal had never happened.

Peaking around the machine, he saw two kids approaching and ducked behind it.

One was very short and stocky, with brown hair. The other was much skinnier, but just as short. He had red hair.

His blood began to pump as they got closer and closer, until they were both only inches away from discovering him. He figured that it was all over until the brown haired one fished into his pocket and pulled out a dollar.

"I'm gonna get a meat lover's cereal bar. Want one?"

"Ew, no. those things taste like feces."

"I don't know what 'feces' is, but it's your loss."

Timmy silently breathed out in relief as brown hair shoved his dollar into the money hole and selected the code. He hoped that the kid would get his food and go.

To his disappointment, the kid got an angry look on his face and punched the machine. Timmy felt the machine push into him and tried not to cry out as it hit him in the face.

"Aw, fricknuggets! It got stuck!" he said angrily.

Timmy stayed in his hiding place and struggled to stay quiet as brown hair kicked the vending machine several times, to no avail. Every time the machine moved it hit Timmy.

"Well, don't just stand there, Arnie. Come help me!"

The redhead named Arnie scowled and moved over to him.

"Ugh, fine. I don't think one meat bar is worth the effort, though." he said, obviously annoyed.

They both placed their hands on the machine and began rocking it back and forth. Timmy felt tears roll from his eyes as his body was battered between the machine and the wall. It was all he could do not to scream in pain.

"Let's just forget about it, Bobby. This isn't working."

"Fine, but you're buying my next meat bar."

"Whatever."

Bobby gave the machine one last kick and walked away. Timmy gave a sigh of relief.

Crawling from his spot, he stretched his aching limbs. After dusting himself off, he continued on his journey down the hallway.

Where could his clothes be? If he didn't find them soon then he was bound to be discovered. He had no idea where to look. He had been hoping to find Quincy, because the one who had accidentally taken his clothing was probably with him. But so far, Quincy was nowhere to be found.

As he was walking he let his mind wander and wasn't paying attention. Because of this he didn't notice the hulking figure blocking his path. Timmy ran right into it.

Taking a step back, he looked up at the gaunt creature and felt his blood turn to ice.

Staring down at him was the one person that Timmy had been certainly hoping _not_ to run in to.

It was mister Charles T. Hollow.

00000000000000000000

Hollow did not budge when Timmy had bumped into him. Being almost three times his size, he only felt a slight push.

Timmy gulped nervously and looked the old man up and down. If he had looked foreboding while sitting down, he looked positively _frightening _standing up. He had to be at least seven feet tall.

Timmy wondered how he managed to balance himself while being that tall and still being as thin as a pencil. Timmy got his answer when he looked down and saw the gold tipped cane Hollow was holding. He used it to hold himself up and not tip over.

Hollow peered down at Timmy and narrowed his eyes, causing all of the wrinkles on his face to move. He placed the spectacles hanging from his neck on the tip of his nose. Timmy shuddered and couldn't move, like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Who are you? You are not part of my staff." he huffed.

Timmy perked up. It seemed that Hollow didn't recognize him. He would have to lie his way out of the situation if he wanted to keep his job.

"I'm your... uh... grand- no, _great_ granddaughter!" he said quickly. "Tamantha!"

Hollow raised his gray eyebrows and took on a look of surprise.

"Great granddaughter? Really? Well blow me down, nice to meet you!" he said pulling Timmy into a bony hug. Timmy gagged on the smell of moth balls and tried not to throw up. Hollow didn't let him go for about a solid minute.

When he did, Timmy took a good three steps back and vowed to never let that old man touch him again.

Hollow didn't for a moment suspect the ruse. He was too old to remember that he had never gotten married anyway.

"A-anyway grandpa, I should probably get going..." Timmy said, trying to work his way around mister Hollow.

The old man blocked his path.

"No, no, stay! We have so much to do together! If you want, we can go down to the derby, or buy tailcoats, or even go and get ourselves a paddle boat for a night on the town!" he said excitedly, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

Timmy did his best to get around him and began running away.

"Sorry gramps, maybe next time. I'm in a hurry!" he called out.

hollow began hobbling after him, waving his cane in the air.

"Come back! You are the fruit of my loins! Obey your great grandfather!" he shouted as Timmy turned a corner and was lost from sight.

00000000000000000000

Timmy breathed out carefully and trekked through the daycare, staying in the shadows. He checked every nook and cranny for his clothes, but they still avoided his grasp. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted Quincy and a few of his friends.

At last! Quincy would know where they were. He was still somewhat embarrassed to reveal himself, but Quincy would understand. After all, they had put aside their differences and become friends.

With a relieved smile, he walked towards Quincy and his troupe. They all had their backs to him and didn't notice his approach.

As he neared the clique he picked up some of their conversation. Without meaning to, he eavesdropped.

"Oh man, I can't wait until we see him."

"It's gonna be so hilarious!"

"Does everyone have their cameras ready?"

Timmy slowed down and listened further.

"Quincy, of all your ideas, this one is definitely the best!" one of the kids said. "I mean, going as far as to fake friendship just so we could steal his clothes and make him wear a girls outfit."

Timmy's eyes widened as he listened.

"Hmph, don't you think I know how brilliant I am?" Quincy said in his familiar snobby attitude. "I can't believe that pink dolt actually thought I would stoop as low as to be _friends_ with him. Honestly, I would die of shame!"

Quincy chuckled evilly and folded his arms.

"Keep your eyes peeled for when we see him. I want to capture as many photos of him in drag as possible. This will teach him to disrespect Quincy Adambale!"

"Hey boss, what did you do with his old clothes, anyway?"

"Those? I threw them in the dumpster out back, where they belonged."

Timmy's fists clenched and he shook with contained anger. He had been tricked. Quincy had never intended to be sorry, it was just part of another one of his schemes.

He had been so _stupid_.

Timmy wanted so badly to march over and tell Quincy exactly what he thought of him, but he was still wearing girl's clothes. After everything, he wasn't going to give Quincy the satisfaction of seeing him in drag.

He couldn't give Quincy his comeuppance, but at least he knew where his regular clothes were.

With a loathing glare directed at Quincy's back, he walked off. No one noticed.

00000000000000000000

Timmy was so blinded in his anger that he strode down the hallway without caring if anyone saw him.

Strangely enough, no one was around, so it didn't matter.

He stomped towards the back door of the daycare and didn't pay attention to anything around him. He once again found himself bumping right into someone.

However, instead of stopping, he just pressed right forward and snarled menacingly.

"Move it!"

He didn't look back at the person and kept going. After rampaging through several hallways he finally found the back door and kicked it open, going outside.

00000000000000000000

Phil had been busy planning another trap for his arch nemesis, Timothy, as he walked the halls.

He considered a very large flyswatter. Or perhaps a pit of alligators.

Wrapped up in his own plans, he didn't notice the person approaching him with the speed of a demon. He only looked up in time to get one glance of her face before she shoved him out of the way.

But what a face it had been.

It had such endless beauty. Truly such beauty belonged not to a mortal, but surely an angel, or even a goddess! Her flawless skin, her hair, her eyes! The way she moved, the way she said "move it!" with such passion, oh, how it made him crave her with every bone in his body.

Had he glimpsed heaven?

And just as soon as the lovely face appeared, it was gone. Stunned and paralyzed, he could only stare ahead as she glided away. Seeing her magnificence had rendered him immobile.

When he realized he could move again, he chased after her, only to find that she had disappeared.

He placed his hand on his chest and felt the rapid beat of his own heart. What was this feeling that made him feel lighter than air? what was this feeling that left him breathless?

And he knew then, that it was certainly love.

And if he had to, he would tear apart the whole daycare to find her again. He would make her his love.

Completely forgetting about his love of Vicky and his rivalry with Timmy, he set off to find Tamantha.

00000000000000000000

Timmy walked into the lot out back where the dumpsters were kept.

He slammed the door behind him and kicked it several times, letting out his frustrations and anger. He couldn't believe had been stupid enough to fall directly into Quincy's hands.

His hands unclenched and he suddenly felt deflated, like the air had been let out of him. He leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting.

Putting his head in his hands, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and curled up into a little ball. He kind of felt like crying.

When out of nowhere, a familiar voice greeted his ears.

"... Twerp?"


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello, dearest friends! It is I, F&B! Listen guys, I like this story but i'm having difficulties deciding where it should go. I really don't like keeping everyone waiting and I know you guys like it but I just don't know anymore. Ehhh writing is hard. Anywho, please review if you think I should keep going or if you have any suggestions! And feel free to message me with ideas for other stories! Love ya, bye. :3**

00000000000000000000

Timmy felt the sweat begin to pour as he looked at Vicky, who was leaning her back against the wall and counting the money she took from the kids.

She couldn't risk counting inside, because old man Hollow could sniff out cash like a bloodhound. So instead she used the back alley, where she wouldn't be disturbed.

She had been using this hiding place for quite some time, and nobody had ever discovered her. Still, if they had, she would've made sure they never spoke again. So, imagine her surprise when someone barged through the door in a fit of rage.

Vicky tore her eyes from the glorious bills in her hands to stare at the figure, as it paced around and angrily kicked the ground, before sliding to the floor in a despairing manner.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the angry and depressed person was a girl. Exactly Vicky's type, in fact. She was petite, pixiesh, and adorable. She had shoulder length brown hair, an ageless face, and sinfully smooth skin. A total cutie-patootie.

The girl reminded her of Timmy, she almost matched him completely. She also hadn't noticed Vicky's prescence yet.

Vicky giggled to herself as she watched the brooding girl and considered startling her. That might invoke a cute response. Vicky was about to announce her presence when she suddenly recognized something.

As the pixie girl's mouth curled into a frown, Vicky caught a glimpse of her front teeth.

Well, that gave away the whole charade. There was nobody on earth who had teeth like those. Large, round, and beaver-like. They belonged to her boyfriend, the one and only Timmy Turner.

Startled and confused, Vicky let her pet name for him escape her mouth.

"... Twerp?" she said disbelievingly.

Timmy's head snapped to where she was leaning and the color of his face whitened. Vicky reacted much the same.

For a long time they both just stared at each other in a silent face off. Off in the distance, the theme from _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ played. A tumbleweed blew across the ground. And yet, neither moved.

When, seemingly out of nowhere, Timmy began to cry.

There was no sound, but large tears swelled up and then rolled down his cheeks. All the events of the day had caught up to him and he couldn't stay brave. Not in front of Vicky, while wearing a dress.

The moment she saw his crying, her instincts kicked in and she lunged forward to gather him in a comforting hug. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soothing words while he let his frustrations out in the form of salty tears.

It saddened Vicky to see her sweet little twerp reduced to tears, but she silently reveled in getting to comfort him. She made it her goal to touch her twerp as much as possible, no matter the situation.

Timmy was ashamed. He was ashamed to be so idiotic around Quincy, to be so bad at his new job, and most of all to be weak in front of Vicky. She was the whole reason he had wanted to remain strong, to impress her.

And yet, he was letting _her _soothe him, after crying and breaking down right in front of her. Pathetic.

Screw it. He was done trying to be strong. He would just have to deal with being a wimp who needed his girlfriend as a shoulder to cry on. It wouldn't be fun, and Vicky would probably get sick of him, but he was not cut out for being an authoritative figure.

He finished his weeping session and turned to Vicky with blurred eyes. Vicky restrained from eating him up then. The sight of him, in a girl's outfit, crying, while burying his face in her chest, was overwhelming. Yet again, naughty thoughts swam through her mind.

She quickly wiped the stream of blood coming from her nose and then wiped the tears off of Timmy's face.

"What happened, twerp?" she said strictly.

Timmy wiped his running nose and gave her the whole story. Quincy, the other kids, and all the other shenanigans. Vicky listened carefully and occasionally rubbed his back when he sniffled or hiccuped.

When he was finished, she felt her fists clench in concealed rage.

So, she had been right. Those little _pigs_ had been tormenting her twerp all day. And he, bless him, had been trying to be strong the whole time.

Vicky felt her heart pulse and face redden at who much she loved Timmy. Honestly, how was it that everything he did was so cute?

In the end, though, they had humiliated him too much. Vicky was certainly okay with his attire, but he was obviously embarrassed and sad. Poor thing.

Vicky wanted to go and teach those worms a good lesson, but she held herself back. She didn't want to hurt Timmy's pride even further.

"I should just quit. I'm no good at this job." Timmy muttered despondently, looking up at Vicky. "You were right."

Vicky's heart hurt to see him like this. But, she couldn't deny that he was not meant for this line of work. she knew he wanted to be, but if he kept on like this he would get torn apart. Either by Quincy or his own pent up anger.

This only left one solution; she would have to train him to be better at his job.

If she could convert her soft spoken twerp into the makings of a child torturer, he could certainly last longer in the daycare. She wouldn't have to fight his own battles for him and he could finally earn respect amongst the daycare-goers.

"Listen up, twerp. You, under absolutely no circumstances, are allowed to quit this job. You need to stop whining and man up." she said gently and forcefully.

Timmy was surprised by her firmness.

"B-but Vicky, I'm just not as tough as you are. I can't even raise my voice." he said shakily.

Vicky clicked her tongue and poked his nose.

"You don't need to worry. I can teach you to be more like me. By tomorrow, you will be a feared child mangler. I'll make you as mean and terrifying as I am. Then you can get those little jerks to respect you."

"Really? You can teach me?"

"You bet, twerp."

Timmy filled with hope as Vicky explained her plan. Vicky was the scariest supervisor in the daycare, and nobody dared cross her. If Timmy was more like her, than he could become an intimidating figure, just like he had wanted.

Still, could he achieve that level of terror? Vicky could make flowers wilt as she walked past. Timmy couldn't even raise his fist. Was it possible to mold himself into that kind of person?

He would just have to find out.

"All right, I'm in. I won't let you down."

Vicky giggled and and kissed him on the nose.

"I know you won't, twerp."

Timmy unfolded himself from her embrace and the both stood up stretching. Now that his angry spell had worn off he was aware of why he had come out here in the first place. Making his way over to the dumpster, he pushed it open and began digging.

Vicky bewilderingly stood to the side.

"Uh... twerp? What are you doing?"

"Looking through my wardrobe."

reemerging from the dumpster with his clothes in hand, he eased Vicky's confusion.

A violet blush appeared on his face as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"So... um... do you think you could, you know... uh... maybe turn around, or something...?"

Vicky felt a similar blush on her face and was about to turn around when a devious smile tugged at her lips. She held her ground and crossed her arms defiantly. She set a pair of powerful eyes on Timmy that was slightly put-off by the violent blush.

"Strip." she ordered.

Timmy's blush darkened and he spluttered confusedly.

"W-what? But you're watching!"

"I said strip, twerp."

"But-"

"_Now_."

Timmy sighed in defeat as he began to reluctantly take off his clothes in front of Vicky's greedy eyes.

00000000000000000000

Reentering the building, Timmy's face was blazing red and Vicky had a satisfied smile on her face.

Almost all of Timmy's clothes had been there, with the exception of his belt and underwear. He settled for wearing the lingerie and going without the belt, though. At least it wasn't visible.

They walked down the hall side by side and a bell rang in the distance. Vicky glanced at the clock and then groaned in relief.

"At last, the day is over. Thought it would never happen."

Vicky turned in a different direction and Timmy followed, as many children filtered out the classrooms and streamed towards the doors. Timmy thought they were leaving as well when Vicky turned away from the doors and continued walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Hollow's office. We have to report to him at the end of the day and give him the gist of everything that's happened. He writes it all down and then we can leave."

Timmy nodded and they walked down to Hollow's horrible room.

00000000000000000000

Entering the foreboding place, they walked over to Hollow's desk. It had a small line of supervisors in front of it, and the ones in front would speak to Hollow before leaving the line and sprinting out of the office. Hollow's feather quill was scratching furiously across the paper as Vicky and Timmy took their places in line and waited.

When it was their turn, Vicky strode up to the desk without fear and crossed her arms.

"Ah, yes, miss Vicky. And how were the children today?"

"fine."

Hollow lightly tapped his balled up fist on the desk in what was supposed to be an angry slam.

"Fine? All you have to say is 'fine'? I need more details than that, girl! What am I paying you for?"

"You're not paying me at all, Mr. Hollow."

"Oh, I'm not? Terribly sorry. I forget sometimes. Here's a couple thousand dollars to make up for it. Keep up the good work."

He handed her a big sack with a dollar sign on it and she smiled slyly. She turned to Timmy and whispered silently.

"_Hee hee. Clever trick, huh? I do this every day and he never remembers. I'll wait outside in the car until you come out. Later_."

With that, she left the office and left Timmy with Mr. Hollow.

"so... young Turner. How were the children on your first day?"

The first child that came to Timmy's mind was Quincy. Just imagining him put an immediate sneer on his face and he spoke the first word that came to mind.

"Awful."

He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it and Hollow recoiled in shock.

"You think the children are... awful?"

Timmy felt sweat drip into his eyes and once again let the lies flow.

"W-well, what I mean is... awful, in... you know... a, good way! Yes, we kids nowadays make certain things mean others, like 'bad' is 'good', and 'no' means 'yes'. And 'awful', means... 'cool'!"

Hollow rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Huh... is that so. I suppose I am a bit out of tune with our current generation. I had no idea things had changed so much."

"Yep. Well if we're finished I have to go. See you tomorrow, bye." he rushed as he turned and ran out the door leaving a baffled Hollow behind.

As he ran through the door his foot caught and he stumbled, but did not fall. He was relieved until the swinging door hit him in the behind and he flopped to the ground. His pants, which had the absence of a belt, slipped down.

As he lay there, Kimmy came around the corner and got full view of his uncovered backside, upon which was a pair of panties that looked sinfully good on him, and a slightly hidden pair of fishnet stockings. Unaware that she had seen him and was frozen in place, Timmy stood up and pulled up his pants, before running down the hall and out the door.

Kimmy was shocked, but decided to try and forget about it. She was having a confusing enough day as it was.

It also didn't help when she went to give her report to Hollow and he said that her hair looked awful.

00000000000000000000

Timmy jogged over to Vicky's car, which she was leaning up against.

"Let's get back to the apartment in a few minutes, twerp. I'll start your lessons on how to be a tough supervisor."

"In a few minutes?" Timmy sad confusedly. "Why don't we just leave now?"

She smiled knowingly and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Because, twerp. I have had to withhold from giving you affections around the school today, and I'm pretty pent up. So for the next few minutes, we are going to make out in my car."

Timmy blushed but nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled again and gave him a pat on the ass.

"Good boy. Now get in the car."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo! It's F&b! Just wanted to say hi! Please review if you like the chapter! The end is approaching!**

00000000000000000000

Timmy and Vicky drove along the road with the radio blaring Vicky's CD's.

Still slightly flustered from their makeout session, Timmy carefully pulled on one of his spare shirts that he kept in Vicky's car. This was a necessary precaution, as many bad things happened to his clothes in Vicky's car. The shirt he had been wearing previously was torn to shreds during their private activities.

Vicky was tapping her hands on the wheel and humming along to one of the songs. Timmy took a second to appreciate her unseen beauty.

When she wasn't yelling, or torturing, or teasing, or acting mean, she was really quite a sight to behold. Fiery red hair, deep blood eyes, and a body that could kill. She was like a beautiful snake, poised in a hypnotizing way but could strike and kill you in a second.

Still, he would be lying if he said the danger didn't excite him a bit.

Knowing that his girlfriend was such a vicious siren, many doubts of his ability to become like her arose in his mind. She reminded him often enough that he was as cute as cute got. Whereas being hateful came naturally to Vicky, Timmy found meekness a very comfortable trait to have.

But, if anyone could make him mean, it was Vicky.

He just had to trust her.

Timmy raised his voice to address Vicky over the band playing.

"Where are we going?"

Vicky's voice raised to a similar level to respond.

"We're goin' to the mall, twerp." she said loudly.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. Weren't they going to start his training? If he was going to be a dominant supervisor by tomorrow, wouldn't a better idea be to start immediately?

"Can't your shopping wait? I thought my training would come first." he said pouting.

Vicky rolled her eyes and turned the music down slightly.

"This _is_ part of my training, genius." she said knowingly.

She turned the music back up and made it clear that no more questions would be answered. Timmy decided to take her word for it and leaned back in his seat, tapping his foot to the beat and unsure of what lie in store.

00000000000000000000

Vicky strut confidently through the mall with Timmy running to catch up with her powerful stride. He didn't dare ask her to slow down, because that would most likely make her speed up.

"Vicky... can you please tell me what we're doing here?" he begged quietly.

Vicky turned to him with a dark twinkle in her eye and tapped the side of her nose.

"All in good time, squirt. Just follow me." she said vaguely as she turned away and worked into another fast pace.

Timmy would have argued, but he had to chase after her so she wouldn't be lost. Vicky seemed to be heading for something in particular, and was so set on her destination that she went right through large crowds of people. Anybody lucky enough to see her coming quickly ran out of the way. Others weren't so lucky and got slammed out of the way.

Vicky never faltered. She just powered forward like a steel locomotive.

Timmy ran after her and muttered rushed apologies to the dazed people who still had no idea what hit them. He only hoped Vicky would arrive at her desired place before she went right through a wall.

His running ceased when he slammed into Vicky, who had abruptly stopped. He fell on his cute behind and rubbed it painfully as he stood up to voice his annoyance to Vicky. But, he noticed that she had stopped in front of a store.

Dismissing his pained tuckus, he wondered why she had brought them_ here_, of all places.

"Uh, Vicky... why are we at _Toys R' We_?" he asked.

Vicky turned and smiled widely.

"What, don't like toy stores, twerp?" she said teasingly.

"Not this one. You took me here a few years ago and bought me a bunch of toys. Then you made me watch as you destroyed them all." Timmy said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Heh heh. Good times."

Vicky kept chuckling until she looked at Timmy's unamused face. She halted in her mirth and threw her arm over his shoulder, still smiling.

"Alright twerp, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, but right now we have training to do."

She walked into the store, with a very unhappy Timmy on her heels.

"You still haven't told me why we're here, Vicky." he probed.

Vicky turned to him again and took a step away from him. Vicky stood and spread her arms out to gesture around her. Timmy was confused but didn't say anything.

"Alright, twerp. Take a look around and tell me what you see."

Timmy knew the obvious answer and didn't even bother looking.

"Toys."

Vicky shook her head slowly and wagged her finger in his face.

"_Besides_ toys, twerp."

Timmy rolled his eyes, but obediently took another look around. What was most present was toys, but there were also many children running around.

"I see a bunch of kids."

Vicky nodded and crossed her arms, pleased.

"Exactly, twerp. Kids. Lots and lots of kids, running around, pouring out of cracks, making a mess, causing noise, and being overall nuisances."

"I don't follow."

Vicky placed a fist on her hip and raised her index finger like a teacher giving a lesson.

"What I mean is, children are awful creatures. They should all be squashed like the insects they are, in my book. Unfortunately, not everyone is willing to admit that they hate kids like I am. They all like to think that kids are cute, innocent little things." Vicky paused to take a breath, and Timmy leaned forward to hear more. "they're all just lying to themselves. Deep down, everybody _loathes _children. Their shreaky voices, their messy faces, their incessant crying, need I go on?"

Timmy digested her words and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"So... the reason you were always so cruel to us kids was because...?"

"Yup. It was never just irrational hatred. I had my reasons for being a total jerk. I hate kids. It's that simple."

Timmy processed all this, but was still confused.

"Wait... then, why did you ever agree to go out with me?" he inquired curiously.

Vicky pondered for a moment.

"I guess... I guess it's because you were always mature for your age. Not like all those other dumb kids, you were clever. I had a bit of a soft spot for you."

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he remembered all the wedgies, swirlies, and maid outfits.

"... a soft spot, huh?"

Vicky shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... granted I was a total bitch, but you should have seen some of the stuff I did to your friends. Compared to them, your tortures were tame."

Timmy was surprised to hear this for the first time, and was unsure what to respond with.

"Oh... thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome, twerp. Now let's start that training."

Timmy wrung his hands and questioned her yet again.

"Wait, so what do these kids have to do with my training?"

Vicky gestured to the kids and told him.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned this, but deep down everybody hates children. If we can awaken your inner demon, you can become as evil as I am. All you have to do is see what I see."

"But... how do I do that?"

Vicky winked and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me."

They both ran across the store, slinking through aisles and keeping out of sight, before ducking behind a display stand.

Timmy first blushed at their close proximity until he noticed that Vicky's eyes were directed somewhere else.

Peering over the stand, he followed her eyes until his own rested on a little boy and his mother. The boy was looking through a bin of action figures on clearance while the mother was chatting on her phone. Timmy and Vicky watched as the boy found a figure he obviously wanted and brought it over to his mother.

"Vicky, why are we-"

"Hush. Just watch."

The little boy stood in front of his mother with the toy in hand, but she just remained unaware of his presence. Irritated that the center of attention was not himself, the little boy waved the toy in front of his mom's face and repeated her name very loudly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Hey, mommy! Mommy! Mom, mom, mom! Hey, mom! Mooooommmmmeeeeeee..." he screeched as he dragged out the last title.

The mother tore away from her phone and glared at her son.

"What is it, Joseph? Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Mommy, I want this toy."

She glanced at the figure before going back to her phone.

"No."

The boy put a determined look on his face and thrust the toy in front of her again.

"I want this toy!"

The mother was not amused by being asked a second time and repeated her answer. Over the next few minutes, the boy asked about a hundred more times. Sometimes he pleaded, sometimes he demanded, but the mother's answer was always the same. By the end the boy's face was scrunched up and red.

"PLEASE!" he screamed at his mother.

"No. Now, put it back. We have to leave."

His eyes widened and he threw himself on the ground, screaming bloody murder and clutching his toy. He yelled and yelled, knocking over displays and breaking many toys during his tantrum. The mother ignored his shenanigans, letting him cause destruction and finishing her phone conversation. She did nothing to try and calm him down.

Timmy watched in disbelief as the demon spawned kid practically decimated the whole aisle, until he was dragged away kicking and screaming by his indifferent mother.

Deep inside his gut, Timmy felt a pulsing disgust for the two people he had just seen.

Vicky gave him an _I told you so_ smile.

"Now do you see my point, twerp? Kids suck."

Though he could agree he felt a degree of annoyance towards those two, he wasn't ready to believe that all children were that bad.

"C'mon... those two were just one example. Not every kid can be that horrible." he said, though he was beginning to doubt himself.

Vicky _tsked _disapprovingly and folded er arms.

"So... you need more proof that kids are scum? Fine then. Let's move on to exhibit B."

As they left the aisle Timmy saw an employee enter the scene. The poor guy surveyed the mess and looked like he was about to cry.

She led him over to another aisle and the both look around one of the displays.

"Look over there." she whispered.

Timmy looked over and saw some kid climbing a big shelf. There was a large sign right next to it that clearly said _no climbing_ in big letters, but the little kid was completely disregarding it and knocking many expensive looking objects to the ground.

That kid was laughing as he pushed the objects off and heard them crash.

Timmy felt the hatred and disgust churn inside him again as he watched the child throw all common courtesy out the window. In that moment, he wanted to _do_ something. Anything. He wanted to make that stupid kid become aware of his stupidity. He wanted to calm the ocean of hatred crashing in him. He wanted to do something... mean.

With a start, he realized that this was what Vicky must feel all the time. The urge to do wrong to kids. Looking at her, she had a dastardly smile on her face. He could tell she was planning something.

Vicky walked over to the shelf, keeping her eyes on the climber and licking her lips deliciously. Timmy followed cautiously and stood with her.

Without looking at him, she gave an order.

"Bring that kid down to earth." she said sternly.

"But-" he protested meekly.

"Now."

Timmy wanted to protest, but he found that he actually... _wanted_ to do it. All morals he was aware of dictated that he do not act in such a way, but... he still found himself walking over to the shelf.

Looking up, he saw that awful kid in all his annoying glory and before he knew it his foot shot out and kicked the shelf.

The boy lost his balance and screamed as he fell to the ground. Timmy stepped out of the way and he hit the ground with a loud _splat. _The kid lay in a crumpled heap and began crying loudly.

Vicky, off to the side, was chuckling silently with her hand over her mouth.

Now, what Timmy should have done was rush to the kids aid. He should have apologized profusely and berated himself for doing such a thing in the first place. He should have been angry with Vicky for making him do such a thing.

But, he didn't.

As he stood there, surveying his deed, he felt... powerful. He felt dominant. He felt good.

Gone was the meekness. Gone was the submission. He was in charge.

Another thing he noticed was that he was smiling. Not his normal smile either. It was a smile similar to Vicky's. Shark-like and scary.

Yes... he had to admit... he felt pretty happy about being mean. Something told him that Vicky's training might be more fun then he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya Heya Heya! How's it going?**

**F&B here! Just an announcement for anyone following this story, but I regret to inform you that there will not be an update for the next two weeks, as I will be in italy without my laptop. I will, however, be planning out the story as I am there, and when I return I will type it all up and create an update explosion!**

**So just sit tight, guys and gals!**

**Later! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :)**

**If any of you are still following this story, or even reading this, im afraid I have bad news.**

**I am stopping the story here.**

**Yeah, I really hate to do this, but I have a multitude of reasons as to why I have decided to end this. One; I am having trouble coming up with ideas to keep the story interesting. Two; I have been keeping silent for too long and I don't want to keep anybody waiting for new chapters. Three; I've really been feeling the blues lately and I fear it is affecting my work. therefore, I am sadly leaving this tale unfinished.**

**However, I will not be stopping altogether. I will still upload one shots when I can, but no more chapter stories. I invite you to glance at my other works, if you so wish. It would make me the happiest fish in the sea if any one of you delightful darlings looked at my other writing.**

**Maybe i'm just being dramatic, but I sincerely hope that you can forgive me if you legitimately enjoyed _Timmy's Job at the daycare_. It honestly amazes me that _anybody_ enjoys my work.**

**And so I bid you all adieu.**

**Until we meet again,**

_**F&B**_


End file.
